The King's Daughter III
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: Solange now queen and a mother, but danger still prowls. But the young queen believes it up to Kovu's youngest daughter to stop her brothers and end the long time war. What side will Sherise choose? Save the one she loves and the only one to show they care or turn against them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:Here's book three. It starts off where the last one ended. Be prepared for a wild ride. **_

Sherise followed to new queen in the cave to the royal platform. As ritual the pride gathered to hear their new ruler's words, but boy aren't they in for a surprise. Once the pride settled, the new queen began to speak.

"I'm going to make this quick. My first act as queen with be to throw out that marriage law."

The pride went into whispers as Simba jumped up and roared, "What! You can't do that!"

"Oh but my dear nephew she can."

Simba glared at his aunt, "No! She can't!"

Tama chuckled, "I did the same thing when I became queen. Your grandparents said the same thing you said. But they couldn't do anything because I was queen and my word goes."

Simba looked at his father in-law. Mufasa nodded his head. Simba sighed, there wasn't nothing he had to say, because there was nothing he could say.

Sherise looked at the new queen and said, "I'm sure you'll make a great solo ruler."

Solange nuzzled the cub and said, "Thank you."

-O-

"Sires!"

Kambili and Nuka were lying down watching their sister, Jamena. A dark grayish brown cub with green eyes play fighting with a large hyena pup. When Shadow flew down.

"What's the news?"

"The princess just became queen and..."

"And what?" Kambili growled.

"And the queen threw out the law where she has to have a mate. She's going to rule alone."

Kambili and Nuka laughed and said, "Oh what a foolish female!"

Nuka nodded and said,"This plan will go smoother than we thought."

Kambili nodded before turning to the raven, "You are dismissed."

The raven bowed before taking flight.

Kambili stood and said,"We have a lot of work to do brother. In a year time, we will strike!"

The two brothers laughed evilly as they walked off to share the news.

_**Author's Note: What did you think of chapter one? Short I know, sorry. So Kambili and Nuka are up to no good. Also just to make it, so no one is confused. Jamena is Sherise's older twin sister. Ok now that is over with, see ya next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:Asaf, yes but they'll be a little bump in the road. Gary2000, The brothers will get their's. **_

A few weeks few by and Solange was doing amazing job as queen. The pride even offored to help patrol, even Simba. Solange being the queen she was raised to be, accepted the help. Kiara and Simba couldn't been prouder. As the sun was high in sky, signaling that it was noon, Solange laid by the watering hole while Sherise chased a yellow butterfly.

"I got you!" Sherise growled as she pounced, to only hit her head on a rock, "Ow!"

Solange chuckled and said, "That's not how you hunt, Reese."

Sherise rubbed her head and said, "Will you teach me?"

"Of course." smiled Solange.

Sherise laid down and said, "But instead, may you tell me about your brother, if you want?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

Sherise looked down and said, "I wanted to know what he was like."

"Well...for starters his name was James and we were best friends. We did everything together, his first words was my name. I never felt more happy."

"Oh, how did he die?"

Solange's eyes widen, what could she say? That your father killed him. The queen took a deep breath and lied, "He became really ill."

"Oh sorry..."

Solange nuzzled her and said,"Don't be he's in a better place."

Sherise nodded and stood up, "Race you back! "

Solange stood you and said, "You're on!"

The two race through the savannah laughing, but when they got half way to Pride Rock, Solange stopped.

Sensing something's wrong, Sherise turned and said, "So-So?"

The queen gulped and ran to nearby bush and threw up.

"Are you okay?"

Solange took calming breathes and said, "Let's head home..."

-O-

After a slow walk back to Pride Rock, where Solange fell on the royal platform.

"So-So, are you alright?" Mheetu said as he walked in the cave.

Solange couldn't speak, she felt crampy and sick.

Sherise looked at Mheetu and said, "Please get Mr. Rafiki?"

Mheetu nodded and bolted out of the cave as Sefu and Simba walked in. Simba saw his daughter didn't look good and ran to her side.

"Solange, what happened?"

Solange tried to say something, but she couldn't say anything.

"Is she going to be okay?" Sherise asked with tears in her eyes.

Simba glared at the cub, but when he looked at her he softened a little. He could see Sherise is worried for his daughter. But he is still weary of Kovu's daughter.

"Someone paged old Rafiki?"

Simba looked from the cub to the old baboon and said "Yes, Solange's not feeling well."

Rafiki nodded and walked over to the groaning queen. He moved his hands over the body and when he reached the stomach he felt a bump.

Rafiki smiled and said, "The queen will be fine."

"Then what's wrong, with my friend Mr. Rafiki?"

Rafiki smiled and petted Sherise's head, "Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Its just part of the circle of life."

Simba's eyes widen, "You don't mean?"

Rafiki nodded, "In three months there should be a prince or princess."

Sefu nodded his head, "Thanks Rafiki."

"Any time, old friend." Rafiki said before walking out.

Simba turned to his daughter, "How did this happened?"

Solange took a deep breath and said, "Well dad, when a lion and a lioness gets..."

"You know what I mean...who's the father!"

Just then Kiara, Tama and Abasi walked in.

"What's going on?" Abasi asked.

"Yeah, we seen Rafiki leave." said Kiara walking over to her mate.

Simba sighed and said, "Our daughter is preagant!"

Kiara looked at the queen, who was sitting up. "Is this true?"

Solange sighed and said, "I guess, its what Rafiki said."

"Who's the father?" Kiara asked.

Solange smiled, remembering the special moments they had. She looked at the lions in the cave, "Javier."

"Wait! My brother mated with the lioness I'm promised to!" growled Abasi.

Solange stood and got and the light orange lion's face, "One I'm not promised to anyone more! Two don't dare speak illy of my heir's father or face exclie!"

Abasi was taken back but bowed his head and backed away.

"Congrats sweetie, I'm proud to be a grandmother." said Tama nuzzling the queen with Kiara following.

-O-

A few week old pale tan cub with red eyes sat besides Kambili as his uncle paced.

"Nuka, stop worrying!"

Nuka looked at his brother and said, "We need males. Females are useless!"

"Hey!" Jamena shouted as her and Shida walked over.

Shida chuckled and said, "Forget it Mena" then she looked Kambili, "Nothing?"

Kambili shook his head as Vitani and Zira walked out."You may enter."

Nuka wasted no time and ran in the small cave. In the back laid Jua with a light grey cub with green eyes nursing from her.

Jua looked up and smiled, "Nuka meet our son, Kova."

Just then Kambili and the pale tan cub walked.

Nuka pulled his nephew close and said "Skaar, meet your cousin. Together you will rule the Pride Lands and revenge your grandfather!"

_**Author's Note: So, Solange is knocked up, Abasi got put in his place and Kambili and Nuka has sons. Things are heating up, but you tell me what you think.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:Asaf, I'm glad you liked that part. Kiara's pregnancy will be explained in this chapter. Gary2000, I figured you would like that part. Here's the next chapter, enjoy! **_

As the weeks carried on Solange's preagnacy had traveled throughout the kingdom. The animals were excited about the new heir. On one afternoon Kiara went into labor. Simba rushed out to get Rafiki. As everyone left the cave, minus Solange with a very swollen belly; Tama, Nala, Sarafina, Sarabi and Quira.

"Its going to be ok, Ki." said Nala nuzzling her friend's head.

But Kiara wasn't new to this, she pushed out two cubs, so this isn't new. So with a deep breath she pushed.

"Almost there." said Sarabi.

Kiara clenched her teeth and pushed.

"Aww!" cooed Sarafina.

Sarabi put the new cub in its mother's paws and stepped back and watched her daughter clean her grandcub. Once cleaned everyone seen the color of the cub. The cub had light golden fur with a black tail tuff.

"Aww, she's beautiful." said Tama.

"Look she's opening her eyes." said Quira and Nala.

The cub blinked her eyes opened to revealed two emarald green orbs. Most gasped but the queen.

Solange rolled her eyes, "Have you'll forgot we're related to Scar. My grandfather is Scar's brother!"

Everyone quiet down as Rafiki walked in. The old baboon walked over to the light beige lioness and looked her and the cub over.

"Ah you and your new cub are alright." said Rafiki before looking at the queen and placing his hand on her belly, "You have another month to go."

Solange nodded and said, "Thanks friend."

Rafiki gave the queen's head a pat before walking out. Soon Simba came running in with Mufasa and Sefu.

"She's beautiful!" said Simba nuzzling his mate

"What's her name?" Mufasa asked.

"I was thinking Sierra."

Simba nuzzled Kiara again and said, "I love it."

Everyone left the cave to let the family be alone. Solange who could of stayed, but left to find Sherise. The almond brown cub is now five months. She gets along with Mheetu, Nala, Mufasa, Sefu, Kiara, Sarabi, Tama and most of the pride. She tries to stay clear of Simba, Sarafina, Abasi and the other half of the pride. They don't like the idea of a child of Kovu is living among them. So Sherise sticks close to Solange as much as possible. Solange has even started teaching her how to hunt and the five month old cub is a pro. When she reach her first year, Sherise will go on her first hunt. Even though that's for royals, but Solange said she could have one and a feast for her tripumt return. Other than that life for Sherise is good, she may not have no friends, but Solange plays with her when she can. Also next month Sherise learns the history of the pride lands.

-O-

Kambili paced angry as he snarled with drool driping. He just find out from Zira that there wasn't a head count and he has to wait another year. So his amry could regroup, but he knew that even though its going to be awhile, nothing can stop him and his brother from taking over the pride lands and avenging his father and grandfather. With a evil laugh, the dark lion headed in his and brother's cave for the night.

_**Author's Note: Avenge is a dangerous thing. Poor Sherise, she has it ruff, huh? So tell me what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:Asaf, yes I seen the message. Was you talking about Somewhere Out There? Also you'll be saying Poor Sherise alot. Gary2000, I have something much better. **_

She blinked her eyes opened to see that she was in the savannah. But everything is extra bright.

"Where am I?"

She heard a voice giggle, "You're in the Pride Lands."

She looked around and saw a light golden cub with amber eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm James, son of Kiara and Simba."

Her eyes widen, "You're Solange's brother?"

The cub nodded.

"But aren't you..."

"Dead. Yes I am"

"But if you're dead, that's means I'm dead..."

The cub chuckled and said, "Nah. You're just dreaming."

She nodded and said, "Is there anything special or important you want to tell me?"

James nodded and said, "Actually there is, trouble is brewing in the African plains and me and Javier..."

"Javier can speak for himself! "

She looked from the cub to see a handsome light cream lion with pale green eyes.

James rolled his eyes, "Any ways, we want you to be a..."

"Just spit it out kid..." Javier said with a roll of his eyes.

She looked back at James, "Want me to be what?"

"A guardian to my son!"

Her eyes widen as a smile formed, "Solange's cub is going to be a boy?"

Javier and James nodded before Javier grabbed the light golden cub and gave him a nuggie, "and the pipsqueak here, wants his nephew to be named after him!"

James pulled from his 'brother in-law' and said, "I do not!"

She giggled and said, "I think that would be a great name for the prince."

Just then the area started to get brighter.

She closed her eyes and said, "What's going on?"

"Its time for us to go." said Javier, his voice fading out.

"Before we go, remember the prince's safety is on you!"

She nodded, "I'll protect him, I promise!"

Javier and James smiled, before everything went competly bright where she couldn't see anything.

-O-

A six month old Sherise woke up to a nuzzle. She blinked her eyes opened to see Solange looking down on her.

Sherise yawned, "Morning So-So..."

Solange nuzzled the cub's head and said, "Come on, I want to show you something."

Sherise streathed her cubby body and followed her friend out of the cave. The two friends climbed to the very top of Pride Rock. Once on the top they sat looked out into the savannah.

"Wow, this is all yours!" Sherise said as the sun began to rise over the kingdom.

"And yours." Solange said bending her head down to Sherise's level.

"But...I'm not your cub."

Solange chuckled and said, "Yea, but in case anything happens you will be the next one in line for the throne."

Sherise looked at the queen with wide eyes, "What about your sister?"

"What about...arrgh!"

Solange had gotten up and headed down the path when the queen felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Are you alright?"

Solange groaned when another wave of pain shot through her. "I think its time, Sherise get my mother!"

"But I don't want to leave you!"

Solange managed to smile, "Thank you..."

The queen took a deep breath and roared before wincing from the pain.

-O-

Kiara just woke up and got finish stretching when a roar reached her ears. She looked around and gasped. Solange was missing and so was Sherise. She let out a loud roar, and everyone woke up and looked at their ex queen.

"Everyone the queen and Sherise is missing. Fan out and searched for them!"

The pride nodded before running out of the cave, but stopped when a roar reached their ears.

-O-

Solange clenched her teeth and said, "Reese, you got to help me til help comes..."

Sherise's face went pale, "But...But...I can't!"

Solange managed to nuzzle the stuttering cub, "I have faith that you can do it..."

Sherise looked unsure but gulped as she moved over to help her friend.

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Let me know if you're confused by the dream. I'll set it straight in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:Asaf, yes it was Sherise dreaming and I'm reading it now. I started reading it before but now I have to find where I stopped. Gary2000, thanks. I need to know, what are your thoughts on a Boy x Boy story? **_

Another loud roar echoed through the cave and Kiara and Simba wasted no time and ran out of the cave and followed the sound up Pride Rock. Once at the top they were shocked to see Solange on her side breathing heavy. Simba looked and saw Sherise with blood on her muzzle and paws.

"What did you do!" The ex king roared.

Then Tama, Sarafina, Sarabi, Mufasa and Sefu ran up and gasped as they saw Simba about to attack Sherise. Sarafina looked and also noticed her granddaughter was breathing heavy and that Sherise had blood on her. She growled and followed after her son in the attack. Solange tried to get up but and sharp pain shot through her.

Tama jumped in her nephew and sister's way, "Look!"

They all looked and seen Sherise grab a bloody lump of fur and place it in Solange's paws. While Solange cleaned the cub off, Sherise cleaned the blood of her fur and muzzle.

"We're grandmothers!" said Tama and Kiara with joy.

Simba and Sarafina felt joy, but no regret or guilt. As they softened and turned their attention on Solange.

"What sex?" Mufasa asked.

Sherise smiled and said, "A boy." she then looked at Solange who had a confuse look, "May I name him?"

Sarafina rolled her eyes and said,"Abustlly not!"

Sherise pinned her ears as Solange glared at her grandmother before looking back at the cub, "What do you have in mind?"

Simba scoffed, "What could she possibly name him?"

Sherise's ears perked up, "I was thinking James..."

Everyone gasped as Solange smiled, "A done deal, my little friend."

Sherise smiled brightly as she looked over at the new prince. James was a spitten image of his father.

"Aww, he's so cute!" cooed Sherise.

Just then James turned over on his back and opened his eyes. The prince had pale green eyes like his father. Sherise looked at them and couldn't turn away. She was trans fixed, she felt a connection toward the prince. That she couldn't explain. She felt someone nuzzle her, she shook her head and looked up to see the new mother smiling down at her.

"You're okay?"

Sherise nodded and said, "What happens now?"

Solange nuzzled Sherise, "You're going to come with me as I present James to the kingdom."

Just then Rafiki walked up and checked Solange and James over. While Rafiki did the crowing Solange and Sherise made their way down to the peak. Once there they seen that the animals were gathered. While Solange was smiling and silently thanking her subjects for coming. Sherise couldn't get James mezmizing eyes out of her head. She shook head to shake the thoughts but to no aveal. Rafiki soon walked up with James in his arms. Sherise and Solange smiled as James got thrusted up in the air. The animals went wild, the elephants trumpeted, the zebras and other hoove prey animals stomped as the pride roared. A sun beamed shined down on the prince as the animals and the pride bowed. Sherise looked up and smiled. There smiling down in the sun, where the proud images of Javier and James.

Sherise continued smiling as she looked at the prince who was now being nuzzled by his mother. She took a glance back at the images before looking back at James and Solange and whispered, "I promise..."

-O-

Kambili and Nuka were training with their sons Skaar and Kova. Skaar is the son of Kambili and Kula. Skaar looks nothing like his parents. He looks like his great grandmother, Zira, from the brown stripe and red eyes. Across the Outlands Gamsira was training with her daughter, Jamena. Who was sparring with a large female hyena pup, named Meeka.

"You're doing proudly Mena, soon you and your nephews would be revenging Kovu!" Gamsira said with an evil smile.

No one knew it, but Gamsira was in love with the son of Scar. Now she going to make sure that Solange pay from taking him away.

Shadow flew down on a dead tree branch, "Sires!"

Kambili raised up and cleared his throat, "Take a break!"

"Yes father."

"Yes Uncle Kambili."

Skaar and Kova said before running off. Kambili and Nuka looked at the raven.

"Solange has given birth to a boy."

"Well, no problem. Knowing any cub, he come to us and we strike part one of our revenge." Kambili snarled with a evil smile.

But the revenging lion didn't notice a pair of cobalt blue eyes and dark green eyes disappeared into the bushes.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:Asaf, I checked it out. The story had me in tears. I liked the part where Kiara and Kopa first talked. Gary2000, I'm glad you liked the chapter and no it won't be the main pairing. Also the creatures shown are basically wolves like from Twilight. **_

Sherise opened her eyes to find she was in the savannah. _How did she get here, _she thought.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Sherise looked and saw a light beige cub with pale green eyes run over to a lioness, that looks like her. Sherise gasped as a large handsome light cream lion with pale green eyes walked up and nuzzled her older self lovingly.

Sherise's eyes widen, "What's going on?"

Then the three lions looked at her before transforming into three mega large hyena like creature, with a very bushy tail. One creature has dark blonde fur with dark green eyes. Another was slightly shorter than the first with black fur and almost black eyes. The other one was a mixture of dark grey and light grey fur with dark brown eyes.

"Ahh!"

-O-

"Ahh!" Sherise screamed as she shot up.

"Sherise, calm down..."

Sherise took deep breathes before looking at Solange, "But there was..."

Solange nuzzled the cub and said, "It's alright, it was just a nightmare."

Sherise looked away, _but not all of it was a nightmare,_ she thought. Just then James started to whine. Solange nuzzled Sherise before moving James to feed.

-O-

As Sherise walked to the watering hole, she didn't see a pair of eyes watching her. Once she got to the watering hole, the almond brown cub got pounced on. Sending Sherise and her attacker in the water. Sherise spit water out and climbed to land. After shaking her fur dry she, glared at soaked dark red cub with brown, orange eyes.

"Amber, what the heck!" Sherise growled.

"Oh, calm down. Butt kisser."

Sherise growled and was about to pounce when Sierra came running over.

"Amber, what did you do!" The light golden cub shouted.

"I'm just practicing my hunting like Uncle Simba said to." said Amber as she looked at her claws, like nothing else matters.

Amber isn't really Simba's niece, she's a one month old cub, that the ex king found while patrolling. Nala and Kopa offord to raise the young cub, but they have no idea what's happening when they aren't around. Bad enough, Simba knows about Amber's bad behavior towards Sherise and doesn't do anything about it.

Sierra shook head and looked at Sherise, "I'm so sorry!"

Sherise pinned her ears before running off with tears falling.

Sierra sighed before looking at her adopted cousin, "You're terrible!"

Amber laughed, "Come on Sierra, you can't honestly say you care."

Sierra sighed and said, "More than you." before running off after the crying cub.

Amber huffed and ran off back to Pride Rock.-X-

"Sherise, wait!"

Sherise stopped running and wiped her tears away before looking behind her to see Sierra running towards her. But the light golden cub stopped running before she reached her.

"Well?"

Sierra gulped as she looked up. Sherise followed the younger cub's glaze and gasped.

"Hello."

There standing over Sherise was a large, well build creamy grey lion with a black mane and red eyes; Hassan.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:Asaf, I have no idea, really. But he most likely was spying. Yes they do need to give her a break. That's all I'm saying. Gary2000, I'm glad you like her, she's very important. **_

A pair of cobalt blue eyes and dark green eyes watched from a bush as Hassan advanced on the poor cubs.

"Zahara, we got to help them!" The green eyes cried.

The cobalt eyes widen, "Kendall! You know we can't be seen. Terrance will have our heads!"

"But if we don't something, that lion is going to return her!"

The cobalt eyes sighed, "Make it quick..."

Like that the pair of dark green eyes were gone.

-O-

Sherise backed up and looked to find that Sierra bolted. _Great!_

Sherise pinned her ears, "Please don't hurt me?"

Hassan chuckled, "That's the least of your problems."

Hassan made way to pick the six month cub up, but he was tackled by a yellow blur. Sherise couldn't believe her eyes. There infront of her was the creature she dreampt about. But just like that it was gone and so was the lion. She wasted no time and ran.

-O-

The dark green eyes returned to the bush where not only was a of cobalt blue pair of eyes were waiting, but also a pair of almost black eyes.

"Sunblaze! What's that?" growled the almost black eyes.

"Lo.." When the green eyes seen the glared he was given. He chuckled nervously, "I mean Midnight, Captain Red said to keep her safe and that's what I did."

The almost black eyes groaned and said, "Come on, I'm sure captain wants our report."

With that the three pair of eyes disappeared into the greenery.

-O-

Sherise ran as fast as her little legs could run. She could see Pride Rock getting closer until she ran into something. After shaking her head, Sherise looked up to see Solange and Simba.

"Oh, thank the kings you're alright" cried Solange as brung the cub in for a hug.

Simba watched with a frown, "How did you escape?"

Solange sat up, "Don't worry about it. You're home safe that's all that matters."

Sherise let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. _How I'm going to tell them that I seen a extra large hyena like creature tackled him? _Sherise thought.

"Come, I'm sure the hunting party has brought something good."

Sherise nodded and followed Solange and Simba home.

-O-

Hassan ran into the clearing where he knew Kambili and Nuka was with Zira and Gamsira.

"Hey slow down, what did you see a ghost!" laughed Nuka.

Hassan took deep breathes, "You can say that..."

Nuka stopped laughing, as Kambili looked at the lion, "What do you mean?"

"I just seen Jermira!"

Gamsira's eyes widen, "My baby's alive?"

"Where is she?" Zira asked.

"I was about to snatch her, when a large yellow hyena attacked me."

Kambili nodded, "Hmmph, well now that we have two cubs in the Pride Lands things are really going to go smoothly."

Just then Shadow flew down from his weekly check in.

"News?" Nuka asked.

The raven nodded, "News from Shida's daughter."

Nuka and Kambili nodded for the bird to continue.

"She said that things are going smoothly with her at Pride Rock."

Kambili nodded, "Tell her to keep it up."

The bird bowed and was about to fly when Nuka stopped him.

"Brother, wait! Don't you think we can use Shida's daughter to gain us favor with our sister?"

Kambili thought and nodded, "Shadow tell her to help turn our sister against the Pride Landers!"

Shadow nodded, "How will she know what cub, sir?"

Kambili laughed, "You foolish bird. I'm sure she knows. After all there's only one cub there that's sired by Kovu."

The raven bowed, "I will go at once." before taking flight.

_**Author's Note: Alright, there's a lot of things happening. First! I didn't want to give away the decripsion of the charthers just yet, so I just described them as pair of eyes. Two! Jermira, if you didn't know is Sherise. Three and lastly, Who do you think is Shida's [and Hassan's] daughter? Let me know.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, All I can say is that you have to wait and see. Asaf, Might as well just tell you. Shida's daughter is Amber. I have a sister who is a Big Time Rush fan, bigger than me and wanted to write a story about them. But she don't have account and she's getting ready to go back to school, so she dosnt have time to make one. So have me use three of their names in my story [Solange's son James, is not the boy from BTR] and a romance. So what can I do, she's my sister. Like I said before the large hyena like creature are reallllly large wolves[like Jacob and Sam from Twilight]. So now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy it!**_

A really large teen dark blonde wolf with dark green eyes walked in a very large cave. The cave went on and on for awhile. There was a small stream running on the side. There's a good amount of grass in the cave. Once the blonde wolf got to the grass area, he bowed his head. Out of the shadows walked a young chocolate brown lion with a black mane and deep brown eyes.

"You're late with your report."

Just then a large teen black wolf with almost black eyes walked up next to the blond wolf.

"That's because Kendall here, made him self seen!"

The lion looked at the blonde wolf, "Is that true, Kendall?"

Kendall sighed "Yes. But you told us to protect her from the Outsiders and that's what I did."

The lion looked at the black wolf and said, "Logan?"

The black wolf shook his head, "I don't know Terrance."

A light brown falcon with cobalt blue eyes flew in and landed on Kendall's shoulder."It's true Captain, there was a lion that was about took take Sherise back."

Terrence sighed and said, "You are dismissed."

Logan and Kendall bowed their heads and exited the cave. The stars were out and shining brightly as the two wolves walked out into the night air.

Logan sighed, "Goodnight Sunblaze." before retreating into his own cave.

Kendall pinned his ears and whispered, "Night Logie." before going in his cave.

-O-

Sherise sat at the peak looking at the bright stars deep in thought.

"Reese?"

Sherise shook her head and looked to see Solange.

"Is anything wrong?" Solange said as she sat next to the cub.

Sherise sighed and said, "Can I tell you something?"

Solange nuzzled the cub and smiled, "Of course you can."

Sherise took a deep breath and said, "I have been having dreams, where its like someone is showing me what to expect for the future. You must think I'm crazy..."

Solange nuzzled the cub and said, "Would you like to hear a story?"

Sherise nodded and listened to her friend as she began to speak.

"My great uncle Scar wasn't the first betrayal of the Pride Lands..."

"But I thought Jolina and Mothau were the first rulers of the Pride Lands?" Sherise said with her head cocked to the side.

Solange smiled and shook her head, "You remembered when I told you that the story Jolina's mother told her was true?"

"You mean this kingdom is legend before...Jolina?"

Solange nodded, "It all started when the world was dark and empty ruled by a spirit called Death. Now Death, is a spirit for many other things, such as hate and all the evil we know. But Death had a sister, a young spirit called Life. She is known for love and all the goodness about life. Life seen the world as a better place full of light and life. So she challenged her brother and in the end she won and sent him to the dark side. Where she said that if her creations fall into her brother's path, that the dark side is where they would go in the after life. After dealing with her brother she see created the heavens, but there was only one star shining, hers. After creating the heavens, Life created well...life. But Life felt something was missing, so she created a animal that has beauty on the in and outside, smart and fast. Also very strong with family..."

"Us!" Sherise exclaimed.

Solange nodded with a small laugh, "Life created a land where the animals could live as one. She let the lion rule this land, so he could teach the others how to live by Life's law. Life told the lion that the land was called Pride Lands. Because a pride is a group of family and that's what was in the land families."

Solange stopped the story when she noticed her little friend had fallen asleep. She smiled as she grabbed the almond brown cub's scruff and walked in the cave.

-O-

Sherise had woken up in a barren waste land. There were very large hyenas every where, so was different animal skeletons. In the far distance she could make out Pride Rock. She could see a very young adult lion with light cream fur and a ginger brown mane running toward the border with two very large hyenas running hot on the lion's tail.

**"The Pride Lands are finally ours and nothing can stop us!"**

The land scap turned from dead and grey to lively and bright. The area had bright green grass, and a lot of caves. Then there they was the very large creatures. The green eye blond, the almost black eye dark fur and the dark brown eye grey fur. Who bowed down to her.

-O-

Sherise shot up and looked around to find that she was in the cave and snuggled against her fur was a six month old light cream cub. She smiled before lying her head back down and went back to sleep.

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Not to confusing is it? Okay I need to know what do you think of the wolves? **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, I'm glad you liked them too. They play important parts in this and the next book. Asaf, So sorry for the mix up and confusion. The the large hyena like creature are wolves who bowed to Sherise. The large hyenas are as they are. I have some voice actors for some of my OCs.**_

_**Kendall Schmidt- Teen/Adult Kendall**_

_**Logan Henderson- Teen/Adult Logan**_

_**Carlos Pena- Teen/Adult Carlos**_

_**Bradley Steven Perry- Cub James**_

_**Kristen Stewart- Teen/Adult Sherise**_

_**Robert Downey Jr.- Teen/Adult James**_

_**Jay Z- Kambili**_

_**Alicia Keys- Solange**_

_**Terrance Howard- Terrance**_

_**Beyonce- Shida**_

_**Jason Earles- Rudy**_

_**Rihanna- Teen/Adult Sierra**_

_**Miley Cyrus- Teen/Adult Jamena**_

_**Nicki Minaj- Teen/Adult Amber**_

_**That's all I think of right now. So with that out of the way here's chapter nine.**_

"Sherise, wake up!"

A almond brown teen lioness groaned as she opened her amber eyes.

"James! What is it that it couldn't wait til the sun rises?"

The light cream prince smiled widely and said, "Today you promised to show me the kingdom! Since mom's away."

_**{Flash Back}**_

_**A seven month old Sherise woke to a nuzzle. She blinked her eyes opened and saw Solange looking down.**_

_**"Come, I have a surprise."**_

_**Sherise yarned and stretched before getting up and following the golden eye queen. Once at the peak they sat.**_

_**Solange smiled and said, "There's a new kingdom beyond the Western Kingdom and with me being queen of the highest kingdom I have to visit to make sure the ruler is following the laws."**_

_**"When do you leave?"**_

_**Solange sighed "In five months."**_

_**Sherise's eyes widen, "But that's when you're so post to show James the kingdom and start his lessons!"**_

_**Solange shook her head, "That when you're going to show James the kingdom and start his lessons."**_

_**Sherise couldn't believe her ears, "Me? But...but what about the kingdom and isn't only royals could teach the heir?"**_

_**Solange nodded, "Yes. That's why you're going to be queen til I get back."**_

_**"What!"**_

_**"What's going on out here?"**_

_**Solange and Sherise looked and saw Simba, Tama, Mufasa and Kiara walking over.**_

_**"I told Sherise who's going to rule while I'm away."**_

_**Simba nodded, "Oh, so who is it?"**_

_**Sherise pinned her ears, "Me."**_

_**Simba roared with fury as he glared at the cub.**_

_**"Simba there's nothing you could do. Its the queens choice." Tama told her nephew before looking at Sherise and bowing. **_

_**Kiara and Mufasa bowed as Simba stood glaring with eyes full of hate.**_

_**-O-**_

_**Five Months Later**_

_**The animals of the kingdom came for the crowing of Sherise and farewell ceremony of Solange. A teen Sherise bumped heads with Solange before roaring. The kingdom cheered as the pride, most half heartily roared in reply.**_

_**{End of Flash Back}**_

Sherise sat up and sighed, "I know..." before getting up and stretched and headed of the cave with a excited cub in tow.

Once at the top of Pride Rock Sherise and James sat side by side. Just as sun started to rise and brighten up the Pride Lands.

"Wow." James said in awed.

Sherise chuckled, "That's what I said when your mom took me up here for the first time."

James smiled and said, "Really?"

Sherise nodded, "Now everything the light touches will one day be yours."

James was in awe as he looked at the herds grazing and the other animals starting their day. The light cream prince turned his head and saw Sherise making her way down the slope.

"Reese wait up!"

-O-

"Now everything you see is connected in the great circle of life."

Sherise finished with a smile but it faded when she saw James with his ears pinned. Sherise picked the cub up and place him on a rock.

"What's wrong Jai?"

James sighed, "What if I don't want to be king?"

Sherise looked down and sighed, "I don't remember much where I came from. But I do know that its in your blood to rule."

"But what if I'm a awful king and turn everything into ruins!"

Sherise nuzzled the light cream cub and said, "You won't."

"How can you be sure?"

Sherise ruff up James' cream tuff and said, "Because I'll be right beside you."

-O-

Kambili paced in a clearing snarling. Its been months since he and his followers heard about his sister living with the ememey. But she wouldn't turn agasint the ones that kill her own father, _they brain washed her _Kambili thought with a growl. What he needs is a chance to tell her personally what the Pride Landers are and who she really is. Now his sister a step in mother and queen while the idiotic lioness visited some sappy new kingdom.

"Kambili, may I have a word?"

Kambili growled before turning to Hassan.

"I have come up with a idea to get Jermira to come to us."

Kambili looked interested, so he nodded for the creamy grey lion to continue.

"What we do is get the Pride Landers to drive Jermira out and when she gets close to our border we take action."

"So do you have in your plan how we get her to listen to us or even want to stay. The first chance she gets she's going make a run for it!"

Hassan nodded and said, "Yes but where could she go? Especially if she pregnant?"

Kambili looked at his second hand and gave a evil smile."Put the plan in action."

-O-

Sherise and James made it back to Pride Rock when a light orange cub with brown eyes and dark brown tuff on his head ran down the rocky stairs.

"James! I was looking for you!"

James looked up at Sherise and said, "Can Eli and I go play?"

Eli is the son of Mheetu and Ashanti. He was born a few weeks after James.

Sherise nodded and said, "Before careful."

James nuzzled Sherise's forelegs before running off. Sherise smiled and headed up the rocky stairs but something in the pit of her stomach stopped her.

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? I know a lot of stuff, and there's more to come.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:Asaf, you'll see, sadly. Gary2000, Asawful as it is, it only gets worse. This is one of the saddest chapters. **_

"Kendall! Kendall!"

"Zahara, what's wrong?" Logan asked the light brown falcon.

The bird closed her cobalt blue eyes and said, "Sherise is in danger! Kendall is in change to keep her safe from her brother's evil ness!"

Logan sighed, "Oh..."

"You don't know where he's at?"

Logan shook his head and said, "I haven't talk to him since he showed himself."

Zahara's eyes widen, "You mean you been giving Kendall the silent treatment for last six months!"

"Don't you understand! Kendall could of blown the mission!"

"Yes in order to keep others safe! Also to make you proud!"

With that Zahara flew off leaving the teen large black wolf to his thoughts.

-O-

"So where are we going?" James asked as he and his friend walked past a dead tree.

Eli smirked and said, "The Elephant grave yard!"

James eyes went wide as his face went pale, "What! I can't go!"

Eli turned to the shaken prince and said, "Why not?"

"Because Sherise told me not to!"

Eli rolled his brown eyes, "Oh come on! She's not even you're mother or like by half of the pride!"

James frowned and got in the younger cub's face, "She's my bestest friend and I like her! I'm going home!"

James made way to go home home but bumped into something fury. The prince looked up to see Sherise glaring down with a disapproval look.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the northern border!"

James looked down and said, "You did, but I didn't know til the last moment and turned to go home."

Sherise soften her glaze when she saw the truth and fear of disappointing in his memorizing pale green eyes.

Sherise sighed and said, "Let's go home."

But before they could leave their path were block by two really big strong white lions.

One of the lions with red eyes and white mane growled,"Where do you think you're going!"

-O-

Simba just made it back from patrol when Zazu came flying over.

"Zazu, what is it?"

"Sherise and the prince are under attack!"

-O-

"Run!" Sherise shouted.

Eli wasted no time and ran off. But James hid between Sherise's legs.

"This is not running!"

"I won't leave you!"

"How touching!" growled the white lion with dark brown eyes and a white mane before pouncing.

Sherise took a deep breath before leaping at the larger lion. With a roll the large lion pinned the teen queen down.

"You leave her alone!" James growled as he pounced on Sherise's attacker.

The other lion swiped the prince aside, who hit a rock and was out two lions looked down at the teen at their paws.

"What should we do with you?"

Just then roars were heard, the two white lions looked and saw Simba and Mufasa with Sarafina, Abasi, Sefu and Kiara running over. The white lions waste no time and retreated. Simba ran to James and nuzzled him.

"Are you alright?" Simba asked after James opened his eyes.

James nodded but then remembered. "Where's Sherise?!"

Simba glared at the teen, who was getting up. With a mighty roar Simba pounced on the bruised teen. Giving her more scars and drawing more blood.

"Sherise!" James cried.

By now Sarabi and Tama had came on the scene. Sarabi was shocked as Tama pounced on her nephew pinning the golden lion down.

"What's wrong with you!" Tama roared.

Mufasa and Sefu help the bruised queen up.

"What did I do?" Sherise asked with tears in her eyes.

Simba pushed his aunt off and got up."You took my grandson to a dangerous place! You're just like you're grandfather!"

"Simba!" Sefu chided with a snarl.

"What?"Simba growled. "No! She needs to know!" Then he turned to the confused queen, "While everyone tried make it work I knew sooner or later you'll follow in Scar's paw prints!"

Sherise shook her head and cried, "Scar? What do I have to with him?"

Simba growled "You're his granddaughter!"

Sherise was taken back. For the past year she forgotten where she came from. Since Solange took her in when she was very young. All she knew what Solange told her and Solange never mentioned being the bloodline of a crazed tyrant.

"No it can't be! Solange would of told me!"

Simba roared in the teen's face, "You idiot wrench! She didn't want you to know where you came from so you wouldn't turn out like your father! A murder!"

"My father? Who did he killed?"

Simba smacked th teen lioness and sent her sliding a few feet.

"Kovu! Killed my son!"

Sherise couldn't believe her ears, "But Solange..."

"But my granddaughter lied!" Sarafina snarled.

"She didn't want you to know the truth!" Abasi roared.

"Stop it!" James cried as he tried to run over but Sarafina stopped him.

"Simba! Fina! You're not who I once knew!" cried Sarabi.

Mufasa nuzzled his mate and said, "Calm down dear, we wouldn't want nothing to happen to the cub."

Everyone stared in shock as Sherise sat with tears in her eyes. _All this time. She has been living a lie_! thought Sherise. Simba glared at the teen who stood up and turned tail without looking back.

"And don't come back!" Simba, Sarafina and Abasi roared.

While everyone was in shock, the light cream prince ran after the fleeing teen.

"James! James!"

But James ignored his grandfather and continued running. James ran and ran til he caught up with Sherise before she made it to the border.

"Sherise! Wait up!"

Sherise stopped running and sat as James ran over.

Once the prince caught his breath he look up and cried, "Please don't leave!"

Sherise looked down with tear of her own, "I have to. I don't belong here."

James nuzzled against Sherise legs and said, "You belong with me."

"What!"

James looked up and said, "You belong in the Pride Lands with me and mother!"

Sherise looked down and said, "Oh."

"And...you belong here as queen with me."

Sherise looked down, _did this six month old cub say what I think he said_ thought Sherise."You can't be serious!"

James nodded and said, "I know you think I'm to young, but I don't want to rule without you as my queen!"

Sherise shook her head, "Didn't you hear what your grandfather said where I came from!?"

"Yea, but you didn't do those bad things. Your father and grandfather did! I don't care if that even makes us related cause you were already family!" James cried.

Sherise looked down and said, "I can't go back, maybe one day but not now."

"Then I'll go with you!"

Sherise shook her head and said, "No! You stay here. You have to take care of your mom and your new uncle or auntie."

"But I want to go with you!" James cried as tears fell like waterfalls.

Sherise bend down and nuzzled the cub, "I'll be back, promise!"

James sniffed up some tears and said, "Promise?"

Sherise nodded and nuzzled the cub's head. James closed his eyes and nuzzled back and let out a loving purr. When he opened his eyes his teen crush was gone.

"I love you!" James cried out before slumping to the ground.

-O-

Sherise ran but as she ran she heard the prince's cry.

_"I love you!"_

With a sad smile she continued on running. But as soon as she reached the border. Sherise was tackled, she seen a pair of blood red eyes before everything went dark.

-O-

A loud howl echoed through the land as Terrance walked out of his cave. He gave a sad sigh as he bowed his head. That was Kendall's alarm. The key to saving the Pride Lands have been capture.

_**Author's Note: Sad? Mean? Not right? {Sighs sadly}I know and I'm sorry. But you got to say this is getting good! And I'm not even done. But you tell me what you think.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:Asaf, You have no idea. Gary2000, Sherise isn't dead. But she most likely wish to be. I had tears writing the last chapter. That was so sad. But things is about to get sadder. Also WARNING! There will be foul language and mention of Slash in this chapter. **_

Kendall walked in the base with his darker blonde ears pinned against his head. Logan sat with a glum look as his best friend walked by.

"You need to talk to him."

Logan looked and seen a young light brown lioness with pale golden eyes walking over.

Logan sighed, "I don't think I can, Chima."

"You love him, so go talk to him."

Logan took a deep breath before walking off after the depress blonde wolf.

-O-

Sherise woke up and felt enmorous amount of pain. Mostly around her tail area. The teen look and cried out when she saw a pool of blood was formed. The blood was a few hours old.

"I'm glad you're awake."

Sherise whipped her head around and saw a large almond brown fur lion with cobalt blue eyes and a black mane.

"Who are you and what did you do to me!"

Kambili laughed, "So many questions."

Just then a large well build creamy grey lion with blood red eyes and a black mane walked up.

Kambili smirked and said, "My dear little sister, I'm you're big brother Kambili and this is your new mate Hassan."

Sherise's eyes went wide as she roared, "You took my virginity! You sick fuck!"

Kambili and Hassan laughed before walking out of the cave. Sherise slumped to the ground and cried.

-O-

Logan had made it to his and Kendall favorite place. Hoping to tell his friend how much he means. Sitting on a flat rock was the large teen blonde wolf who was looking over the base.

"I'm sorry Kendall."

Kendall sighed and said, "Logie, all I have been trying to do is make this mission a success. But I failed. I failed Terrance. I failed Sherise and most importantly I failed you."

Logan nuzzled the blonde wolf and said, "You didn't fail me. We will get Sherise back."

Kendall looked at his long time crush, "Really?"

Logan nodded and said, "Yea, in a half of year we will be able to rescue her."

Kendall sighed, "It seems so far away, but I understand."

Logan nuzzled Kendall and said, "I'm sure Sherise will get out on her own, we just need to be ready."

-O-

A young grayish brown lion with dark blue eyes and a dark brown almost black mane walked in a cave where Solange sat playing with some cubs. A creamy beige lioness with brown eyes saw the king coming and motioned for the cubs to follow. Once the lioness and cubs were out of sight the new king turned to the Pride Lands queen.

"I have good news and bad news."

Solange took a deep breath and said, "Give me the good news."

The lion smiled, "I have considered mating with you. For the fact that I don't wish to have a heir from any lioness."

Solange sighed in relief. Every since she came to the River Land Pride she had desired to have another cub. So she talked with the king, King Ravi.

"But on one condition"

"What?"

"If you have a daughter she will not be tilted as my heir." Ravi said with a glare.

Solange nodded and said, "What's the bad news?"

-O-

Solange ran from the River Land Pride as fast as her legs could run. Last night they finished the agreement. So now she has to wait four months to contact King Ravi. But now she had more important matters. How dare her father send Sherise away. What right did he have? None! As she continued to ran the pride and Pride Rock came into view. Before she knew it she was running up to the cave.

"Mommy!" James cried as he ran over.

Solange hugged her son close and nuzzled and licked his head. Solange saw her father walking over with Sarafina and Abasi.

The queen snarled."What hell did you do!"

Everyone was taken back by the tone of their queen's voice.

_**Author's Note: I thought it would be good to stop there. So what did you think? Drama? So Queen Solange is back! **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:Asaf and Gary2000, you two have no idea. The fury and drama are about to be release.**_

"Mommy!"

"Mommy!"

She heard two very young voices say. She looked and seen two cubs running towards... her. One cub was female, she had creamy brown fur with her eyes. The other cub was male, he had golden fur with her eyes and a dark brown tuff on his head. But then everything went white.

-O-

"Princess."

Sherise woke up with a start. She looked and saw a young teen lion, younger than her with light cream fur with brown eyes and a growing blonde mane.

"Um...who are you?"

"My name's Da'Shawn."

Sherise nodded and said, "What do you want?"

"To know about the Pride Lands. Is the lions there really evil?"

Sherise shook her head and said, "No..."

Kambili walked in and glared at the teen lion."That's enough, now get out!"

Da'Shawn bowed and ran out of the cave. Once the teen was gone, Kambili turned to his sister."What do you know of our family?"

"That our grandfather was an awful king!" Sherise spat.

Kambili chuckled and sat, "Our grandfather was a noble and good king. But when Kiara returned, she killed him for no reason."

Sherise growled, "I don't believe that shit!"

Kambili chucked, "Scar wasn't evil, our great uncle and grandparents were."

Sherise growled and put her paws over her head. Kambili smirked before leaving his sister.

-O-

"Solange!" Kiara cried.

It had been a day since Solange returned and since he sent Simba, Sarafina and Abasi and all their followers who agreed with what they did, to Scar's old cave.

"Mother not now!" Solange growled before walking over to her dark beige grandmother."Nana?"

Sarabi looked up and smiled sadly. Simba was like another son to her and Sarafina was like a sister.

"How you're doing, nana?" Solange nuzzled Sarabi's head.

"I'll be better, soon. How's James?"

"He misses Sherise."

Sarabi sighed, "He has fallen hard."

"Yes, I just don't know what to do." Solange said with a depress sigh.

-O-

She woke up to a loud sound. When she looked up, she nearly jumped out of her fur. There standing infront of her was a extra large hyena like creature. He had dark grey and like grey fur with black and white and some light brown mixed in it. Over all he looked wise and friendly.

"Hello Sherise."

She was taken back, "How do you know my name? What are you?"

"I'm in the stars, I know everything. To what I am. I'm a wolf."

She tilted her head, "A wolf?"

The wolf nodded. "We are creatures that travel all over. But enough of that, my name is Nyaer and I'm the very first wolf to walk the African plains."

"What do you want with me?"

Nyaer nodded and said, "That will be reveal in time but you have to leave."

"Where can I go? I'm pregnant! And why?"

"Yes, but when they are a month old you must leave. The future of the Pride Lands depend on you."

With that everything went white.

-O-

"Kambili!"

Kambili was headed toward his sister when Nuka stopped him.

"I got great news!"

_**Author's Note: Hope it wasn't to confusing. But what did you think?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:Unknown, thanks so much. That means alot to me and I'm glad you liked it. Gary2000, I know you hate them and they will get theirs. Asaf, yes the cubs in the dream last chapter was Hassan's and the other dream cub was James'.**_

Kambili walked in the cave where two one month old cubs were playing with each other.

"My look at my neice and nephew."

Sherise got up and stood infront of her cubs."What do you want?"

Its been five months since Sherise been capture. Things haven't been pretty. Kambili killed Sherise only friend, Da'Shawn two months ago. After hearing them talk about escaping. He didn't want them to run off and repoulate. So he killed the young lion. Sherise was devastated, Da'Shawn was her only friend in this hell hole.

Kambili smiled, "We are attacking the Pride Landers today."

"What!" Sherise cried.

Kmabili chuckled, "Its either you're with us or against us."

"I rather die!" Sherise spat, spit catching the almond brown lion's eye.

"Suit yourself!" Kambili growled before lounging at his sister.

-O-

"Your highness!"

Solange was getting ready for patrol when Zazu flew over.

"What's the issue now?"

Solange had been very broken since Sherise had left. James stayed in the cave that he and Sherise spend a lot of time together. Now with Mufasa and Sarabi's new son, Azrael and her daughter Azjah being born James stays to him self. With a heavy sigh she looked at her aging majordomo. But when she looked, she saw the fear written all over the bird's feauture.

"The Outlanders are coming!"

Solange's eyes widen as she climbed Pride Rock and ran to the peck. There she saw a pride of lions with numbers of 50 to 60. Then coming in from the rear was pack of really large hyenas of 60 to 80. Solange bowed her head in defeat. There's nothing she could do, her pride only contains of 40 lions minus her, the cubs and her family. Solange took a deep breath and ready for the impact.

-O-

Kendall woke with a start, something don't feel right, thought the blonde teen wolf. He looked around the cave to make sure Logan was still asleep. In fact the black wolf had just woken up.

"Kenny, what's wrong?"

Kendall sighed and came clean, "I have a bad feeling and I need you to come wih me right now. No questions!"

Logan sighed and nodded before getting up and following the blonde wolf out of the base.

_**Author's Note: Was that time jump confusing? But what did you think?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:Asaf and Gary2000, yes the Pridelanders are in trouble, serious trouble. I'm glad you liked the chapter. **_

Simba, Sarafina and Abasi ran up to the silently crying queen.

"Sweetie, we saw the army. What are we going to do?" asked Sarafina.

Solange shook her head, "There's nothing we could do."

Kambili and Nuka were the first ones to walked up Pride Rock.

Kambili looked at his cousin with a sneer, "You know why we're here!"

Solange nodded and with a heavy sigh, said "I surrender."

Kambili and Nuka were shocked but quickly regain theirselfs. The brothers shared a look, before Nuka went down to their army.

Kambil turned back to the distressed queen and said, "My brother and I are the new rulers. Now bow down to your king!"

Solange and everyone bowed down to their new king as Kambili and Nuka's army made way up Pride Rock and around the kingdom.

"Mother..."

Solange rushed to her eleven month old son.

Kambili smirked, "Since you surrender I let your son live."

"What about the other cubs!" Solange cried.

Nuka walked up and said,"We'll let them live." with a smirk.

Solange sighed and ushered James down the other side of Pride Rock to her pride, who had confused looks.

"Mommy, what's going on?" cried a one month old brownish cub with dark blue eyes.

Solange nuzzled her daughter and said, "I have been overthrown."

The pride gasped as they heard the words of their ex queen. Mufasa and Sarabi pulled their son close. This is going to be history repeating itself.

-O-

"Mother!" cried a golden cub with amber eyes and a dark brown tuff on his head.

Sherise laid on her side with a large gash in her stomach.

"Momma, you got to get up!" cried a creamy brown cub with amber eyes as she tugged on Sherise's ear.

Out of the dusk came Kendall and Logan. The cubs were shocked and scared.

Logan approached the cub with a smile, "Hi. We're here to help."

The cubs seemed to calm at that as Kendall walked over to Sherise. He put his large ear to her chest and sighed in relief before grabbing her scruff and placing the dying lioness on his back before running off. Logan grabbed the two cubs by their scruff and ran after Kendall.

-O-

Sherise woke with a groan. She looked around to find she was in a cave but not like the one she was in when her brother attacked her. She got up with a hiss before walking out towards the sun light. Once she blinked her eyes opened she was amazed at what she saw. Wolves were everywhere. As she counted their were more than her brothers' army, and she wasn't finished.

"Glad you're up."

Sherise turned and saw a large blonde wolf walking over. Sherise couldn't believe her eyes. This is the wolf she had dreamed of.

"I remember you. You saved me awhile back."

Kendall nodded and said, "How about we take a walk. I'm sure you want to see your cubs?"

Sherise's eyes went wide, "My cubs? Where are my babies?"

"Follow me" said Kendall before walking off with Sherise following.

-O-

"So do you have any special powers?"

"Da'Shawna!"

The creamy brown cub looked at her brother and said "What?"

Logan chuckled and said, "In a way, yea. We're very fast and strong."

"Cool!" said the cubs like a choir.

"Da'Shawna! Xavier!"

The cubs looked and saw their mother running over.

"Mommy!" The cubs cried as they ran towards their mother.

Sherise pulled her cubs in and nuzzled and licked them.

"Thank you!" Sherise smiled at the two wolves.

"No thank you."

Sherise looked and saw a chocolate brown lion and a light brown lioness.

Chima smiled and said, "Who's hungry?"

Da'Shawna and Xavier ran off with Chima as Terrance turned to Sherise.

"We have been expecting you."

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Do you like Sherise's cubs? What do you think of little Azjah?**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:Asaf, Yes she will. Nuka and his brother have something planed. Gary2000, I'm glad you like them. **_

"You were waiting for me?"

Terrance nodded and sat, "My great great grandfather was apart of the Pride Lands pride when your great grandmother exiled your great great grandfather. He knew that the trouble has just begin. When your grandfather were born, my great great grandfather saw darkness in the cub and tried to keep the good in him. But when Taka met some of his grandfather's followers, the darkness my great great grandfather tried so hard to keep at bay, over came. My great great grandfather left with my great grandmother to here. They watched in the shadows what happened to the royal family. My father had a dream, it was a vision of the future. It showed him that the youngest of Kovu's cubs will be the one to save the Pride Lands."

"But why me? I'm a spawn of a monster."

Terrance put a paw on the young lioness's shoulder and said, "You're ment to be a queen. Now your kingdom needs you."

With that Terrance walked away leaving Sherise with Kendall and Logan.

"Wow. That was intense."

Sherise looked from the ground to the blonde wolf.

Kendall smiled and said, "We'll let you think about it." before walking off with Logan.

Sherise sighed before walking off into the trees. Sherise walked until she got to a creek. She looked in and saw only half of her reflection. She closed her eyes as a tear fell and made a tiny ripple.

"Dear, why are you crying?"

Sherise looked and in the water was a image of a light beige lioness with amber eyes.

"Its nothing."

The image of the lioness looked knowing, "What's wrong, my great great granddaughter?"

Sherise was stunned, she's looking at Queen Jolina.

She sighed and said, "There's a lot on my shoulders and I'm not sure if I'm ready or prepared. I mean yea I was queen, but that was for two days."

"I'm sure you'll do a great job as queen. You'll have a wonderful king by your side and a powerful pride and ally behind you."

Sherise thought for a moment before looking back in the water but Jolina was gone. Sherise smiled before walking back to base.

-O-

Terrance was about to walk in his cave when Sherise stopped him.

"I'll do it, I'll save my kingdom."

-O-

"James?"

James was lying by the watering hole, wondering why his reflection was showing only half him. When his sister came over.

"What do you want?"

Azjah rubbed against the ten month cub and said, "I'm scared."

James looked into his sister's dark blue eyes and sighed, "I know. I am too." before pulling the brownish cub closer.

-O-

'Awhoool'

Sherise was taking a stroll with her cubs, Kendall and Logan when a loud howl was heard. Logan and Kendall groaned as a large teen light grey wolf with dark grey markings and dark brown eyes came sliding down a hill.

"Hey guys!"

Sherise couldn't help but giggle.

"Sherise, this our good friend Carlos." said Logan.

"He's a omega!" laughed Kendall.

"Yea laugh it up!"

Sherise smiled and said "Its a pleasure Carlos. I'm Sherise and this is my daughter Da'Shawna and my son Xavier."

Carlos bowed, "Its truly an honor, you're highness."

Kendall, Logan and some other wolves that were around bowed too.

"Mommy, why are they bowing?"

Sherise looked at her son and said,"Because mommy's a queen and these nice wolves are going help me take my kingdom back."

_**Author's Note: How was that chapter? **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:Gary2000, I'm glad you still like Sherise. Asaf, sadly some would. The first part is James remembering a time with Sherise. **_

"James!"

A eleven month old Sherise was walking around the Pride Lands looking for the five month old prince as the sun began to set. Just then a loud snarled was heard. The teen looked and to her horror saw James being chased by a leopard. Sherise bolted towards them without another thought.

"You stay away from that cub!" Sherise roared as she leaped between the leopard and the prince.

The leopard skitted to a stop and glared at the young lioness."You stay out of this!"

"I'm not going to tell you again! Leave or face my fury!"

The leopard didn't moved so Sherise growled as she took a swipe at the leopard. Catching his eyes.

"Ow. Ow. No fair, I wasn't ready!" cried the leopard before running of.

"Coward!" Sherise snorted before turned to see a sheepishly smiling light cream cub.

Sherise frowned down at the prince with a disappointed glare."James! I'm very disappointed in you!"

The prince looked down and said, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry dosn't cut it! You could of been killed! I don't know what I would if anything happened to you!"

James frowned, "Why? Because I deemed to rule after my mother!"

Sherise shook her head and said, "You're more to me than just future king."

James turned his head as Sherise sighed. She looked at the sun setting sky before looking back at James and nuzzled him.

_As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

James looked up and saw a small blue bird trying to fly from its nest. But the mother stopped it. James lowered his head.

_And the only thing we know_

_Is that things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see everyday_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

Sherise and James stood on a tall hill and watched a baby wildebeest take its first step.

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

James and Sherise were walking over a log, when the prince stopped and looked at his reflection in the water.

_If there's so much I must be_

_Can't I still just be me_

_The way i am?_

Sherise looked over James with a smile before walking away. James looked back at his reflection before looking to the sky.

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am i just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Sherise stood on a very high branch as James climbed half way.

_Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride deep inside_

_We are one_

Sherise and Jams raced through the savannah as Sherise sang.

_We are one you and I_

_We are like earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Sherise and James had made to Pride Rock. James looked unsure, so she walked over and nuzzled him."You will understand one day."

-O-

James sighed, oh he understands now. Sherise loved him more than what she was so pose to and he loves her too.

"I miss you Sherise..."

"Still weeping over my pathetic sister."

The young light cream lion looked and saw Kambili a few feet growled as a piece of his ginger brown mane flew in his face.

"Watch how you talk of my queen!"

Kambili chuckled, "So you're going to marry a dead lioness and the lionesses call my dad sick."

"How do you know that? She could be alive!"

Kambili shook his head and smirked, "Because I killed her myself."

Rage and angry fill the young lion's pale green eyes as he pounced, letting out a furious roar.

-O-

Solange had just returned hunting when she heard her son's roar. Without thinking she bolted towards the sound. When she got to the clearing she saw her son in full combat with Kambili.

"James!"

Kambili smacked the young lion and sent him falling.

"I could kill you but I won't. I let my friends do it. But I'll give you a head start."

Solange heard everything and had tears falling as she cried, "James run!"

James looked at his mother before getting up and running off with two large hyenas on his tail.

-O-

"Sherise?"

The two year almond brown lioness shook her head and looked at the young blonde wolf next to her. Over the time Sherise had lived in the wolf base. She became really great friends with Kendall, Logan, Carlos and Zahara. But the young lioness felt drawn to the large blonde and black wolf.

"Something's wrong!"

"How do you know?" Carlos asked he and Logan walked up.

"I just have a feeling." cried Sherise before running off.

The three wolves shared a look before running after the almond brown lioness.

_**Author's Note: So what did you think? Sad? Cute? Sweet?**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:Gary2000 and Asaf, don't worry. Things are about to change. **_

Sherise ran until she reached the desert, where she saw a young light cream lion running from two huge hyenas. Logan, Kendall and Carlos ran up to the almond brown lioness. Sherise watched in horror as the hyenas pounced.

"We got to do something!"

Carlos looked at his friend in confusion. "Why?"

Sherise looked at them and said,"That's Prince James." before running off with the three wolves following.

The hyenas looked up and saw the three wolves and bolted. But the wolves were faster and caught up and killed them. The lion saw a pair of amber eyes before his world blacked out.

-O-

James woke with a groaned. He looked around to find he's in a cave.

"Glad you're awake."

James looked toward the cave entrance and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. James sat up with a hiss as she looked at young beautiful lioness before him.

"Sherise, is it really you?"

Sherise walked over and nuzzled James under his chin, "In the flesh."

James smiled and closed his eyes as he nuzzled back with a purr.

-O-

"Where's James?"

Solange had just returned to her pride and the first lion she comes across, is Abasi.

Solange sighed, "'Our king' chased him out."

Abasi was shocked, he couldn't believe his ears."Why?"

Solange looked at the light orange lion with a nasty glare, "Why do you care. You never spent any time with him and he was your damn nephew!"

Abasi stood in shock as the broken brownish lioness walked off.

-O-

"Mommy!"

Sherise smiled as her two cubs came running over. But when she saw the heart broken look on James' face, her smile faded.

"You're a mother?"

Sherise saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. She sighed and lowered her head as tears fell.

"Not by choice."

James blinked his eyes and said, "Come again?"

Sherise looked up and repeated, "Not by choice."

"You must think me as a fool!"

Sherise shook her head and said, "No! The choice was taken from me!"

James lower his ears, "You mean...?"

Sherise nodded as more tears fell.

"Oh my love, I'm so sorry" James as he pulled the weeping almond brown lioness closer and wrapped his strong light cream arms around her.

"Mommy are you alright?" Da'Shawna asked.

Sherise pulled away and wiped her tear away and smiled, "Better. I want you to meet a friend of mine. Da'Shawna, Xavier this is James."

James smiled at the cubs and said, "Hi."

The cubs smiled back before looking at their mother."Is he going to be our new daddy?"

Sherise giggle and looked at the lion next to her, who gave her a lick on the cheek and said, "Yes."

_**Author's Note: I thought I stop here. What did you think?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:Asaf, Maybe. Gary2000, thanks. I'll glad you liked it. But I have not seen or read Les Miserables. So, I wouldn't know. Now the chapter you have been waiting for.**_

A week later Sherise walked in Terrance's cave with Chima by her side. Once Terrance was in sight the lionesses stopped.

"You have trained amazingly over the course of your stay. Now I have to say is, its time to take your kingdom back."

Sherise couldn't believe her ears, "When?"

Terrence shared at look with Chima before smiling at the younger lioness, "Now. "

-O-

Sherise walked in another cave where a white lioness with orange eyes walked up to her.

"Is they sleep?"The white lioness nodded.

Sherise smiled as she walked over and nuzzled her cubs before looking at the white lioness.

"Anna, I'm going to war. Watch them for me."

Anna bowed her head as the almond brown lioness walked out of the cave.

-O-

Wolves moved out in a V formation. There were so many wolves that the v stretches out then the normal v formation. In the front was Sherise and James. Behind them is Kendall, Logan and Carlos. In the back where over 100 really large wolves. Flying high above was Zahara the light brown falcon. The march wasn't long, before Sherise, James and their army knew it they were marching into the Pride Lands. Where the V broke, wolves from the back left the formation and went different directions. As they moved further into the kingdom which was a larger version of the elephant graveyard, more wolves left and went different directions.

-O-

A large russet wolf with almost black eyes lead a v formation on the backside of the Pride Lands. This army contains 110 wolves, minus the russet wolf. As they moved in the hyenas who lying around were murder without a struggle.

-O-

Solange sat outside the cave with the rest off her pride in shock and fear as they watched these extra large hyena creatures marched in the savannah and kill the hyenas they were living with ease, like it was nothing.

"What's going on?"

Solange and her pride looked to see Kambili, Nuka and their followers.

"We don't know." sighed Solange.

"But we do!"

Everyone looked and saw Sherise with James.

Solange's world had brighten up when she saw her friend and son.

Kambili growled, "I thought I killed you!"

Sherise chuckled, "You should make sure of something, before you go around telling lions. "

Kambili snarled, "I'll make sure this time!"

Sherise rolled her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Kambili couldn't take it, he pounced. James moved to the side as Sherise swiped out Kambili, making him fall the ground in a lifeless heap as blood gush out of his throat wound. Everyone stared at Sherise with fear, minus James and Solange.

"Now I warn you. You can ran and never return or follow your almighty leader!" Sherise snarled.

Nuka stepped up and growled, "Like you could take on all of us!"

Sherise chuckled, "I can't but...they can."

At that Logan, Kendall, Carlos, the russet wolf and the wolves that followed them appeared. Nuka and his followers felt a feeling of dread.

Sherise smiled and said, "Actually, attack!"

The Outsiders had fear written all over as they ran for the borders. But most were lucky to make it alive.

-O-

Sherise turned to Solange and the other pride members and smiled. Solange hugged her as tears fell.

"I thought I lost you, my daughter..."

Sherise couldn't believe what she heard."Daughter?"

Solange licked and nuzzled Sherise's cheek and purred, "You always been daughter to me and now you are..."

Sherise smiled as James nuzzled her with a loving purr which she returned.

"You can't be serious!"

Solange turned towards her father with a sneer, "I'm very tired of your attitude!"

"But dear, you can't let your son mate with that!"

Solange glared at her grandmother as Kendall, Logan and Carlos with russet wolf walked up.

"Is there a problem?"

Sherise looked at her friends and said, "No, but can you go get Da'Shawna and Xavier. I'm sure they're worried by now."

The russet wolf bowed and said, "I'll go."

Sherise nuzzled the wolf and smiled, "Thanks, Henderson."

The russet wolf nodded before running off.

Solange turned to her father his followers, "If you have a problem with Sherise take it with your king!"

Simba eyes widen, "You can't be serious?!"

Solange shook her head, "I'm not in charge anymore, James is."

_**Author's Note: What do you do think?**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:Gary2000 and Asaf, they should. Now as you may know, this is the last chapter for this book. Thanks for the reviews and support.**_

Simba sighed as the pride and wolves bowed down to James and Sherise.

"Jai! You're back!"

James were soon pounced on by a seven month old Azjah. While a eight month old golden cub with a red tuff and orange eyes ran over. Sherise sat back and smiled.

Solange walked over and said, "Azjah is my daughter. I gave birth to her four months after you left."

Sherise smiled and said, "She's beautiful."

Solange nuzzled her and said, "The other cub is Azrael. He's Mufasa and Sarabi's youngest son."

Sherise looked at James with a loving look as she watched James play with the cubs.

-O-

That night Henderson came back with Da'Shawna and Xavier asleep on his back. Sherise and James took them off before walking in the cave and set them down. Sherise smiled down at her cubs as Solange and Kiara walked over.

Sherise looked up and smiled, "I would like you to meet my son and daughter, Xavier and Da'Shawna."

Solange was shocked and surprised.

"Before you ask, my innocence was taken from me and I became preagant."

Solange had tears in her golden eyes again, "Oh my dear, I'm so sorry you went through that."

Sherise hugged her long time friend and mother figure before Carlos, Henderson, Logan and Kendall walked over.

Sherise hugged them and said, "Where will you go now?"

Kendall stepped up and bowed, "We wish to stay with you and your pride?"

Sherise looked over at James who nodded with a smile. Sherise turned back to her four large friends.

"I would love for you to stay."

James walked over and nuzzled his queen, "Now we got to get marry."

Sherise nuzzled back with a purr, "Can't wait."

-O-

Jemena paced in the cave her father once owned. With her brothers dead, she's in line to lead the pride back into the Pride Lands. But she's going to do it differently. She just don't know how yet. With a deep breath she walked out, thinking some air will help. As she made way to the Pride Lands border, she heard a twig snap.

Jamena twirl around and growled, "Who's there?"

A chuckled came from behind. Jamena turned and saw nothing but darkness.

"Who's there?" repeated the dark grayish brown lioness.

The voice chuckled and said, "Not important. What is important is that lioness, Sherise is removed."

Jamena thought it over and smiled, "What do you have planed?"

The voice laughed, "Something that will blow those embilcles to pieces!"

Jamena smirked, "Do I get to know who you are?"

The voice chuckled, "In due time" with that the voice was gone.

Jamena stood where she was with a smiled on her muzzle. With a new gleam in her eyes she walked back to her cave. She didn't want to admit it, but she had fallen for the unknown voice.

_**Author's Note: Well that's book three. What do you think. Book four will be up soon. Till next book, See ya!**_


End file.
